A soldier's life in Equestria
by ANZAC12
Summary: A soldier from the SASR trying to fit in peaceful Equestria but war catches up to him. Recommended for mature readers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The green Pegasus in uniform flies down to a village named Ponyville. A weird place to set up a soldier, but then again he was never told what his mission was. He isn't used to getting sent on a mission without some idea of what his mission is. As he flies along he can't help but notice the beauty of the village. It's so colourful. Rarely does he ever get to see such beautiful sites, always fighting he his. One look at the pretty birds flying in the sky or a waterfall or even just the grass, glistening with water in the morning when the sunshine hits it can lead to certain death for him and possibly his whole team. As he flies along he looks straight ahead and sees a blue Pegasi, not watching where she's going. So little time to react, the two collide with each other and the green ponies luggage falls to the ground.

"Sorry" He says the blue pony looks at him in shock at his uniform and then turns aggressive.

"Watch where you're going next time!" The blue pony says as she starts flying off in the other direction.

"So rude" The green pony says to himself and flies down to pick up his stuff.

"Hope my weapon didn't go off. What am I saying? It's not even bloody loaded!" A yellow pony is on the ground and picking up the luggage that fell out with her animal friends. Before the green pony hit the ground the yellow pony had put everything back in the bag and is holding it in her mouth waiting for the green pony to take it.

"Thanks" He said.

"You're welcome." The yellow pony said quietly. "Do you need any help?" She asked

"No well yes, I'm trying to find this address." The green pony said showing her the card. "You know where it is?"

"Yes I do. It's almost right next to my house."

"Good lead the way then." As the two ponies trotted along the green Pegasi asked "What's your name?"

"Fluttershy." She answered back quietly.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Fluttershy." She answered more loudly.

"Ah thanks again." The green pony replied. One of Fluttershys animals was tugging on the ponies' leg and pointing to itself. "Angel's asking what your name is." Fluttershy said.

"My name's Sergeant Crimson Fury of the SASR."

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked.

"The SAS?"

"Yeah."

"It's the Special Air Services Regiment" Crimson replied.

"Well here we are." Fluttershy said. "If you need anything my house is right over there." She pointed with her hoof to a small cottage. The house is a double story house with little to no furniture inside but that was fine by Crimson. He wasn't staying long. He thinks.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." Fluttershy replied and walked off with her animal friends trailing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Right lets dump this stuff here and try and find some ponies who may know something." Crimson said to himself as he set down his stuff on a couch in the centre of the room. He always talks when there is no-pony else around. When he used to go to school he would talk to himself on the way to school but never did when there was a pony in hearing distance which if you come from Canterlot there's a lot of ponies in hearing distance. Crimson set out to find some ponies who could have an idea of what he's supposed to be doing but there is very little chance. Crimson quickly got himself lost and what made him a little bit more worried was that no-pony was stopping and staring at his uniform, as if it's usual to see a pony walking around in khaki green shirt and a slouch hat with a badge showing where he is from. Crimson saw a purple Unicorn giving a little lecture. Crimson went up to have a closer look but not too close, he doesn't like crowds that much unless they're cheering for him in sports. It was something about joining the New Lunar Republic who Crimson was enemies with but Ponyville remained neutral during the war so he can't arrest her or break up the lecture. When it was finally over Crimson went over to the purple Unicorn. She seemed to know a lot and maybe she can help him somehow. It was a crazy thought but his COs almost always made crazy orders and they all worked out fine, well most of them. "G'day." Crimson said

"Why hello I haven't seen you in Ponyville." Said the purple Unicorn

"I just moved here, my name is Crimson Fury, I was hopping you could help me out."

"Yeah with what? Study?"

"Nah nah just could you please show me around Ponyville."

"Yeah okay, by the way my name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Please to meet you." And so the two trotted along asking questions about each other. "So you're part of the Lunar Republic."

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm just saying we're supposed to be enemies but it seems that most ponies get along despite that."

"Oh yeah I mean some ponies can leave Ponyville when they want to but I guess it's just a place where friends can be friends again."

"I suppose so."

"Anyway enough about the war why are you here?"

"To be honest I don't really know. If you haven't noticed I'm part of the SASR."

"Oh yeah I can see your badge on your hat but why is it up like that?"

"Dunno just is."

"So where did you come from?"

"I came from Canterlot."

"Me too, but you're a Pegasus."

"Yeah I did go to school at a Unicorns school but that was all my family could afford and besides it's made me into the Stallion I am today."

"But if you couldn't use magic then what did you have to work with?"

"Well I studied a lot of history. I really like warfare history the best but there are no exciting wars in Equestria.

"You like to read?"

"Yes I love to read."

"You should come to my library, and we can check out that cutie mark it's really strange." Twilight said pointing at the barely exposed cutie mark. Twilight lifts up Crimsons wing. "May I have a look?"

"Go for gold." Crimson replied.

"Why does it have a hat like yours sitting on a white "t"?"

"One the "t" is called a cross and two it's a different type of cutie mark, it tells my personality rather than my talent."

"We should go to my library and check this out I want to know what this could mean."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Crimson and Twilight reach the library which was a tree with windows and a door. "Pretty strange library." Crimson said

"That's also my home you know." Twilight replied

"WO really? That's pretty cool you live in a library and a tree." They walk inside.

"Spiiike!" Twilight calls out.

"Coming." An anonymous voice said. A dragon comes running down the stairs.

"I'm here Twilight." He says.

"Good, now help me find every book about cutie marks."

"Who's the new guy?"

"Spiiiike!"

"Coming."

"Now you just make yourself at home." Twilight says. "I'll only be a minute."

"Sure thing" Crimson replied and with that he sat down at any chair he could find. He decided to read a book so he got up and tried to find a title that he would fancy reading. He took a book down from the shelf when someone knocked on the door. Crimson opened the door and there was Fluttershy and the blue pony Crimson bumped into earlier. The blue pony quickly bolted out of sight when she saw Crimson.

"Why hello Crimson. Why are you at Twilights house?"

"She's trying to find out information about my cutie mark." Crimson said as he lifted his wing to show her his cutie mark.

"That is a very interesting cutie mark."

"Thanks, so why are you here anyway?"

"We just wanted Twilight to meet you but it seems she already has. Rainbow Dash is acting really strange since you bumped into her."

"So Rainbow Dash is her name." Crimson said thinking out loud. Just then a pink pony with messy hair, according to Crimson burst in and yelled "Who wants cupcakes?!"

"I would." Twilight said coming down the stairs followed by Spike carrying more than his weight of books. Crimson quickly came to help Spike out as it looked like the books were going to topple over. "Thanks." Spike said.

"No problem" Crimson replied. Then the pink pony yelled again right in Crimsons ear. "Do you want cupcakes?!" Both Spike and Crimson rolled down the stairs with books flying everywhere. Spike quickly got up and said. "Pinkie Piiiie."

"Oopsy." was all Pinkie Pie said Crimson didn't say anything he just got up while Twilight ran to him

"Are you all right?" Twilight asked

"Never better" Crimson said with a smile. Twilight was confused by this kind of sense of humour but didn't worry about it. "The answer to your cutie mark is bound to be in one of these books." Twilight said so they all read everything in the books, well actually Twilight just flipped through pages, Crimson looked at the titles of the chapters and Spike was reading his own thing and eating a cupcake while Pinkie Pie bounced around the room. Fluttershy read each word very carefully trying to find an answer. By luck more than anything Fluttershy managed to find a page which explained everything about Crimsons cutie mark. "I think I found something." Fluttershy said

"Really?" Twilight said as she walked over to Fluttershy with Spike and Crimson. Apparently it to even find a cutie mark like Crimsons is like trying to find a needle in a haystack which was the size of Canterlot let alone tell someone's personality. "Apparently." Crimson said with a smile.

"There's not a lot of information about it." Twilight said. Just then, out of the blue a white pony burst through the door with her hoof on her head and swaying from side to side and what's even more random a couch appeared out of nowhere. "Oh Twilight it's horrible it's horrible."

"What's horrible?" Crimson said with a confused look on his face. By the sudden change of voice the white pony looked up and saw a green pony standing right in front of her face with Twilight next to him. She quickly came from upset to astonish by Crimsons uniform. "Wow I've never seen any pony where a uniform like that, it's almost like your wearing camouflage if you were out in a green field or a forest. Where did you get this?"

"Alright calm down Rarity." Twilight said

"I got it from the army." Crimson answered.

"You simply must show me the rest of the uniforms, my customers would love these."

"One it's not simple to just walk in and give a civilian this kind of uniform and two we can't have civilians dressing up exactly like we are or we'll have to change the uniform."

"I see and we simply cannot change this magnificent uniform." Rarity responded. "Have seen the rest of Ponyville yet?"

"What makes you think that I haven't seen any other part of Ponyville other than this place?"

"Oh well I doubt you would make to Twilights house without seeing some of Ponyville."

"Well then if you're insisting lead the way." When they stepped outside, out of the corner of Crimsons eye he saw Rainbow Dash. He swinged his head round as if he were looking at the different buildings to make sure it was her and then when he was sure he quickly bolted of and Rainbow Dash disappeared around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Crimson turned the corner she saw the blue pony with a rainbow trail behind her. All Crimson had to do was follow the trail. Training in the army made him very fit but he still had a hard time catching up to Rainbow Dash because he had to dodge buildings and stalls so Crimson took another approach, he flew higher than the tallest buildings and just below the clouds. When he saw the rainbow trail he flew where the trail led and finally stopped. She must have thought that he'd given up. So Crimson came down quickly and tackled Rainbow Dash to the ground. He was sure it was Rainbow Dash because she was light blue with a rainbow mane and tail. "You may be good at flying and dodging but not so good at hiding." Crimson said. He got of Rainbow Dash but had his hoof on her tail so Rainbow couldn't escape. The other four ponies came round the corner.

"Now tell me why you're trying to get away from me."

"I know what you ponies do, you kill anyone who gets in your way! I don't want to die." Rainbow said covering her face with fear and embarrassment.

"I'm not going to kill you that's just a rumour."

"You had that hard look on your face that ponies have when they're angry and they're going to hurt somepony." Crimson turns to the other four ponies and they nod.

"You do sometimes have that look on your face sometimes Crimson."

"Sorry." He says in a calmer tone than before. "That's just battle fatigue. It's because I was in a few battles myself."

"Have you ever killed somepony?" Spike asks.

"Well I've defiantly have had some confirmed kills but there are some where we don't know who killed them." Everypony nearby has come to watch and listen to this. This is the first time any of them have seen a soldier. Crimson lets Rainbow Dash go. "It's been a long day, I need to get home." Crimson walks with his head down knowing that no-pony in this village will ever look at him the same again. It actually frightened him when he said out loud that he got confirmed kills. Crimson knows he's just doing his job but no-pony looks at it that way. They look at it as if he's a murderer and gets payed to do so. Crimson finally got home but something wasn't right. He didn't feel like he was alone. Crimson did a quick 360 and went into the house slowly and quietly. He didn't have his pistol and was afraid that whoever was inside may have gotten into his bag full of weapons.

Chapter 5

When Crimson came in the lights were off. He reached in with one hoof to turn them on and when he did he almost jumped out of his skin "SURPRISE!" Everypony in the room said. Pinkie Pie came up to him and said.

"This is your welcome party." Crimson was in shock for a moment.

"Oh" He said and smiled. "Are you gonna creep into my house every time I leave?" He said

"Nope only when there's a party to plan." Pinkie said. The rest of the four ponies came out with an extra one.

"We're sorry if there was any distress out there." Twilight said

"It's okay. But you didn't have to make a party for me." Crimson replied.

"Nah but Pinkie insisted you see she loves parties and always plans one for everypony when they move into Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said.

"And who are you?" Crimson asked.

"The names Applejack, please to meet you Crimson." They shook hooves and with that the party went on until everypony started to get sleepy and head home. Crimson finally felt a sense of belonging outside of the army and the killing. He found a place where he could be appreciated by everypony. "When I retire." He said. "I'm staying in this house in Ponyville I love it here." But Crimson couldn't retire because there's a war to be fought. He wondered what his mission is, but if there was no mission, this was just leave Crimson would be happy about that. "If I am on leave what am I supposed to do with these weapons." He said looking through the suitcase which had two guns, one M16 and one Five Seven. "If I am on leave then why did they tell me to bring some weapons?" He thought to himself he'll figure it out. The SASR have advanced in technology so much that Equestria now has guns but they are only used in the SASR. No-pony knows about these weapons that they use, at least the ones that are alive anyway."

The next morning Crimson got up at 0600 or 6am in twelve hour time. He gets up at that time in the army and is so used to getting up at that time that he gets up then every morning. He went outside and took a walk around the outskirts of Ponyville. It's big for a village. When Crimson was about to go home two ponies flew down wearing khaki uniform. "So what have you got?" one of them asked.

"Well I know that there are a few Lunar Republicans but more Solar Empires plus quite a few PeaceCorp ponies." Crimson replied.

"Good have you arrested them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mission was to arrest all Lunar Republicans in this area, we can then control Ponyville and have a strategic advantage."

"I wasn't told what my mission was."

"Alright then Sergeant now you know now go and arrest them or simply drive them away from here, whatever works best for you or we will replace you with somepony who can get the job done and you'll be out of the army."

"Yes sir."

"Good Stallion" and with that the two ponies flew off. Applejack who was also awake then saw what happened and went up to Crimson and asked what happened. "I now know what my mission is." He responded.

"Really, what is it?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"'Fraid not sugar cube, I represent the Element of Honesty."

"What's that?"

"It's a part of the Elements of Harmony, I represent honesty, Pinkie represents Laughter, Rainbow Dash represents Loyalty, Rarity represents Generosity, Fluttershy represents Kindness and Twilight represents Magic."

"Oh okay. Well then I can't tell you, it's classified."

"Sorry sugar cube I don't work to well with big words."

"Classified? It's when something is top secret where only a few ponies should know about."

"Alrighty then. Well I should get back, those apples ain't gonna buck themselves." And with that Applejack went back to her farm which left Crimson where he should've instead of talking to Applejack. Alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Crimson decided instead of just standing around he actually does something so he went to Twilights house with the intention of getting her and other Lunar Republicans out of Ponyville because he's afraid of what might happen to them if they are taken prisoner or if he doesn't do his job. When he reached Twilights house he didn't really know what to say but he always works well under pressure, he'll think of something. Crimson knocked on the door but a different pony with armour of the Lunas royal guards. "This is restricted access to anypony who isn't part of the Lunar Republic. Do you have identification?"

"No but I need to talk to Twilight." Crimson answered.

"Sorry, can't allow people simply peeking through."

"Oh would you look at that, I did bring my ID" Crimson said as he shoved his ID in the guards face.

"This says your part of the SASR. Come back…" Crimson pulls his ID away and punches the guard knocking him out before he could finish. Crimson walked cautiously through the house until he heard voices. He peeked through the door and saw Twilight and Rarity tied down onto chairs as if they were prisoner. The guards voices were worried as if he did something happened. With the element of surprise up his sleeve Crimson just so happened to have a C4 and planted it onto the door. It's not to blast the door open it's to create havoc. He took out his pistol and pressed the detonator. The door blasted open and Crimson swang across and started shooting the guards. When the guards were taken care of Crimson tried untying Twilight and Rarity without a knife because he left his bayonet at home. He took the cloths off the two unicorns so they could talk. "Why did you kill them?!" Twilight yelled.

"Some thanks for saving you." Crimson said when he untied the rope and let Twilight go.

"Luna was going to help us. She said that the guards needed to untie us!"

"Never thought I'd say this to anyone but that's five less Lunar Republicans we have to take care of. You and the other Lunar Republicans need to get out of here."

"Why darling?" Rarity asked.

"Because I now know what my mission is, I need to get rid of all Lunar Republicans by any means necessary. Which also means to the extreme I will need to kill you if you don't leave or take you prisoner, the SAS would much rather you dead."

"Then don't do it, say that you got rid of us." Twilight proposed but Crimson shook his head and said

"They know who everypony is, they know who's Solar Empire, who's Lunar Republic and who's PeaceCorp. I'll also get kicked out the army and replaced by another pony who will get the job done, and not take any prisoners or survivors."

"How long do we have?" Rarity asked.

"43 hours now but you don't need to gather your stuff, it will remain here at the end of the war they'll be too many soldiers for looters to come. The reason why we need Ponyville is because its position is a great strategic area. I have no idea why I'm telling you this but I am, unless you want to get killed I suggest you get the hell out of here." Crimson said. It was a reasonable explanation so the two unicorns nodded. "Can we at least say goodbye to our friends?" Twilight asked.

"Wouldn't hurt. You still have 43 hours left." Crimson answered. "Also I suggest packing anything that's valuable to you for your journey, do you need me to contact Luna for you to get you out of here?"

"How do you have contact with Luna?" Rarity asked.

"I can go to Celestia to ask Luna about this." Crimson answered.

"No thanks I have good contact with Luna, I can get us transport." Twilight said.

"Right, well better get moving then." Crimson said. Rarity left to go pack her belongings. Twilight had a question on her mind that she had to get out. "How did you get your cutie mark?" Twilight asked.

"Well it's a bit of a long story but okay. Celestia came to our school for some reason, I have no idea why she would waste time with us but she did. Anyway she had a big crowd of ponies around her and I didn't want to disturb her as well so I sat back and watched. I don't know why or how but she saw me and waved at me, I waved back and she walked over to me. She said "How old are you?" I answered.

"Twelve and about to join the royal guards just like I dreamed of doing after reading some Equestrian history." She said to me "You look a little too fit to join my guards." So she told a guard to fetch two SAS members to test my fitness. I exceeded all of the exams and the two SAS members looked at each other like it wasn't a waste of their time. Celestia came up to me and said "Most SAS members join the army when they're thirteen, would you like to join." I couldn't refuse and then there was a flash of light on my flank and when it disappeared I saw my cutie mark. My parents didn't mind me joining the SAS because I get more bits for it so my brother can go to school." Crimson answered. "I just shortened the story up."

"Oh, because I thought you were exaggerating when you said it was a long story." Twilight said with a smile that quickly changed to becoming upset when she was about to tell Spike that they were moving. Crimson said. "I should go and make sure no Lunar Republicans cause any… disruptions." And with that Crimson left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Twilight and Spike finished packing up all their stuff with a few tears shed, Twilight went round telling other ponies to do the same thing and that they have 24 hours. Crimson would agree that it's best to leave early, better safe than sorry. The next day they had 22 hours before they must leave but all the Lunar Republicans were meant to be ready to leave in 2 hours, saying goodbye to friends with promises to meet again after the war is over. Twilight and Rarity were saying goodbye to their friends Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack. That was probably the hardest thing to watch for Crimson, his new friends who he had just met two days before and accepted him were breaking up because of him. Crimson was the only authority figure there and so he had to lead out the long line of Lunar Republicans out of Ponyville. It was hard for him not to cry but he needed to show strength in case any of them had any ideas of defying him which he doubt they did. Twilight was the last to leave. She made sure no-pony was left behind. "I'm sorry our friendship turned out this way" Crimson said. "Don't worry about it we'll met up again after the war and we'll be friends again as if none of this happened." Twilight managed a smile which made Crimson smile back. He didn't feel all that bad after that. He knew he was doing the right thing from the start but it was harder to accept it. Now it's easier as he knew that those ponies would be safer out of Ponyville. Hours past and Crimson finally worked up the courage to ask Rainbow Dash something. He thought she wouldn't listen to him because he sent her friends away but he finally did. "Would you like to join the SAS? You've got the speed and strength to join."

"Are you kidding me? Why would I want to fight my friends?" Rainbow Dash yelled back.

"Just giving you something to think about and besides I've also got friends in the Lunar Republic who I'm fighting and not just Twilight and Rarity, at least they aren't going to be targets you need to kill."

This made Rainbow think before answering back. "I'll think about."

"That's all I ask." Crimson replied back and they went their own separate ways. More hours past and everypony in the village was waiting for the inevitable. Finally the first troops landed in Ponyville. Crimson approached them and saluted. "Sir, I think I found a Pegasus who could join the SASR."

"Can't have too many troops. Bring them in." Crimson called out for Rainbow Dash. She came up to him cautiously. The officer said to her. "You'll address me as sir from now on. Now please tell us your name."

"Rainbow Dash sir."

"Good girl, now do you think you have what it takes to join the SASR?"

"I think so sir."

"We don't want ponies who think they can join, we want ponies who know they can join. Now we will take you back to Canterlot and see if you're worthy. If you decide you don't want to join you can leave at any point but you are not to tell anypony what you've seen or done there or we will arrest your ass faster than you can say "but sir", understood?"

"Yes sir." Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't know how you did it Sergeant Fury." The officer said with his face turning from hard to a smile. "But you did it, come on I'll shout you a drink." And Crimson, Rainbow Dash and the officer left Ponyville for Canterlot while the others stayed to set up an outpost.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everypony stood to attention when the officer stepped in. "Please have a seat." He said and everypony in the room sat down. "Now this isn't an ordinary mission." He said as he pulled the curtain up revealing the mission. "You are to capture these targets not kill." He said as he waved his hoof across the board at the pictures that were of Twilight, Rarity and Luna.

"I know this is different but you are to drop behind enemy lines capture these targets and you may be asking. "Why not kill them?" but if you're familiar with your history you will know that killing the leader will only allow more ponies to join what the leader had started. Why the other two you ask. Well they are good friends with the princess and capturing them even without the princess could prove vital. Once you have captured at least one of these three targets, most preferably this one." He said pointing to Luna. "There will be a boat waiting for you." He said pointing at a location on the map. "Make sure you make it there in twelve hours or you'll be walking home with the prisoners and that will be a new experience for you. Good luck, dismissed." He said and walked out of the room.

"This is bullshit!" said one of the ponies leaving the room. "Killing them is so much easier and so what if they get more ponies they'll be weaker."

"Yes but then the war will go on for longer with more lives lost." Said Crimson. "Everyone wants this war to end but both sides want to win. Now go get ready or you'll miss the mission." And with that everypony went to their quarters and gathered their gear. "I thought you said I wasn't going to see my friends on the battlefield." Rainbow Dash said to Crimson. "Well we're technically not in the battlefield, we're far from it."

"Yes but we're bringing it to them."

"I'm sorry but at least we're not trying to kill them."

"Guess you're right. But what if…" Rainbow Dash couldn't finish as Crimson walked out of the room afraid to answer that question.

In the cover of darkness the SASR landed in a less guarded area of the city. A faster Pegasus was going to fly over with all the gear they are going to need, drop it and leave. But of course the other Pegasi had to bring their own weapons like their rifles, side arms and bayonets. Half an hour past. "That supply drop should be here by now." One pony said

"Shit." Another said

"Maybe they're just late." A quieter one aid

"Unlikely, he probably forgot." The same pony said

"Alright calm down, we've got some ammo and if you run out, gather the enemies weapons. A sword is better than a bayonet." Said Crimson.

"You're not suggesting we go out there with what we are you sarge?" One pony asked. Crimson nodded.

"Now all of you shut up, if you can get close enough, use your bayonets. We don't want to waste ammo and draw too much attention." They all nodded and set out for the small castle that wasn't hard to find. The buildings are really small so it was easy to see the odd building out. So far no guards until they got to the door. Flying wasn't an option. The sound of glass breaking would attract the guards so some ponies crept up behind them and slit their throats. The bodies were hidden and they moved in cautiously. Another good thing about doing this at night is that all the lights are off so the guards had to use lights generated by their horns. The high priority targets could be in any room so they opened every door slightly and if they weren't there they would shut it again. It must have been the millionth door but finally their luck had changed. They found Rarity and Twilight sleeping at opposite ends of the room. Quickly they tied them up and carried them on their backs. No-pony knew where the princess was sleeping so Crimson sent four ponies out of the castle and if they were not back by 0100 they would have to leave them. The rest of the team had to get Luna. It wasn't hard, they assumed the Luna was sleeping at the very top of the castle and the first door they opened, there she was. They opened the door but the door creaked and everypony froze. Lunas ear twitched at the sound and she woke up, turned her head and yelled out. "Guards!" Crimson yelled

"Get the heck out of here." And everypony quickly left with Luna hot on their heels. They couldn't get Luna, her magic was too strong. The four ponies outside saw the team running out and joined them and started running towards the boats. Some of the ponies fired their weapons more just to slow the guards down then to kill any of them. Luna started teleporting closer and closer to them but the team was too fast. Finally made to the beach. The cold water made Rarity shake and she woke up. The soldier who was carrying her saw her wake up and said "Enjoying your bath dear." Rarity couldn't say anything because her mouth was gagged. Twilight started waking up but was hardly awake and thought it was just a dream until they got onto the boat. A pony, who looked like the leader had a familiar voice but she couldn't put her hoof on it until they got into Solar Empire territory where it was safe to turn on the lights. That's when she saw who it was. She tried to say "Crimson?" but all she could let out was a muffle as her mouth was gagged with a cloth. They eventually made it back to land, they walked off the boat and onto the pier where some of the royal guards were waiting to interrogate Twilight and Rarity along with an officer who was in charge of the interrogation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rarity broke like a twig, all she needed was a little "pull on her dress" and she cracked but didn't reveal much other than designing armour for Lunas troops. Twilight was much harder to crack. She didn't give into anything. She watched some of her books get destroyed and some of them were rare books to come by but she didn't budge even when Crimson was destroying her books. Twilight knew that these were just tricks, tactics to get her to break, but she wasn't going down without a fight. And she was going to get one. The officer in charge had enough of this. He got very impatient and many others were getting annoyed too. "Crimson, get out here. I want to use some physical force." The officer said. "And what do you mean by… "Physical" force?" Crimson asked.

"Just get your arse out here and let some of the other ponies handle it." When the officer said, two huge, muscular ponies entered the room. About to force the words out of her. "You can't do this!" Crimson cried out. "I won't if she tells us all we need to know." The officer said.

"The princess will not approve." Crimson argued

"The princess does not need to know." The officer argued back

"Crimson!" Twilight yelled as the ponies drew nearer to her.

"No! I will not stand for this!" Crimson said "And I'm sure the rest of my squad will agree." There were nods from Crimsons squad that were there. "Fine then get in there." The officer said to Crimsons squad and the squad obeyed not realising they were walking right into a trap that was in front of them. Eight other ponies entered the room and tied the squad down so they couldn't move. "Now, finish them. We will only stop if you tell us what you know." The officer said turning to Twilight with a smile on his face. The Interrogators beat the crap out of all of them. Bucking them, slicing them with knives, even electrocuting them. Twilight could stand the pain if it were directed on her but to see ponies standing up for her, including her dearest friend Rainbow Dash, she just couldn't take it anymore. "Alright I'll tell you" Twilight said through tears.

"Good finally." One of the interrogators said. Twilight started telling them everything she knew. It wasn't a lot but it was important. "I don't believe you." Said the officer. "Start the interrogation again."

"No! That's honestly all that I know."

"Fine then. We've got what we needed now get out of here. Oh and also, Crimson and his squad are kicked out of the army. You'll will explain your defiance to princess Celestia and you will be put in jail as war criminals." The officer said.

Crimson, his squad, Twilight and Rarity were thrown into the room Celestia was in. "Here you go princess. They will explain everything to you then we'll take them away." The officer said. None of them could hardly stand up. But Crimson stood up and started staggering over to Celestia. He made it up to the steps before collapsed with a violent cough and Celestia came to his aid. "What happened?" She asked. Crimson told her everything as Celestia called for medical assistance. Twilight, her student was the pony Celestia was most concerned with. Celestia told them that the ponies who conducted this interrogation will be kicked out of the army and that Crimson and his squad were back in. Crimson was so happy to hear that, even though he was barely conscious but the rest of his squad wasn't much better off. When the stretcher barriers arrived Crimson was finally unconscious and he awoke in a hospital. He was never so happy to see this white room with his comrades and friends peacefully sleeping in beds that were next to him. When he and his squad recovered, there was still a war to fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This last battle would determine if the war will go on for longer or if it will see victory over the Lunar Republic. The SAS planned to strike the heart of the Lunar Republic and strike Luna and force her to surrender. In broad daylight the Pegasi set down and started firing their weapons it was surprising that there weren't as many casualties as they thought there were. Street to street fighting until eventually they made it to the castle but the castle was heavily defended so Crimson gathered a squad and planned to flank the building and come in from the glass while the rest laid covering fire. Wave after wave of ponies from the Lunar Republic were cut down by the gunfire from the SAS but that didn't stop them from storming out of the building. It was hard to believe anypony in their right mind would order such a thing but they did and now they had to deal with the consequence. Crimson and his team flanked the building until they found a side of the building that was exposed. Crimson walked backwards and shot like a rocket straight through the glass and started firing his gun at two guards while the rest of his team caught up. Little defence laid in between them as they were running through the castle. What little defence did oppose them was quickly eliminated. Finally they made it to the top of the castle where Luna was sitting at her throne. One pony planted a C4 and stood on the opposite side of Crimson behind the doorway. The C4 exploded and no-pony shot so that there would be no miss fires and they would hit the princess. It was lucky no-pony did because the two leaders of the PeaceCorp were there persuading Luna into making peace with the Solar Empire. This didn't make sense to any of the SAS team that were there. If there was a peace talk going on no-pony should have attacked. "What's going on here?" Said one pony. "Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy what are you doing here and why didn't Celestia tell us there was a peace talk?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well…" Fluttershy started and then Pinkie Pie dropped right in and said what happened really fast and no-pony could hear a word she said so Fluttershy said more slowly. "We tried making peace talks with Celestia but she wouldn't listen. She wanted to prove that her sisters' version of the world wasn't going to work so we had to go to the Lunar Republic and sort things out here. Luna wanted the war over so much."

"I do want the war to be over so I can see my big sister." Luna said "Nonsense." One pony said. "Celestia would never turn away from peace."

"Actually this wouldn't be the first time someone turned away from peace for glory and righteousness." Crimson said. He took a peace document from Fluttershy. "We'll sort it out. We'll call off our troops if you call off yours."

"Yes I will." Luna said. Both sides was silent. No gunfire, no charging, nothing. Crimson told the troops to pack up and fly away. He said it wasn't a form of retreat and that there was a misunderstanding, that there was a peace talk going on. And they flew away.

Crimsons squad burst through the door surrounding princess Celestia but with their guns lowered. "Princess Celestia." Crimson saluted. "Don't salute me, don't you know that's no way to address your princess." Celestia said.

"Sorry it's a habit. Anyway that's not why I'm here." He handed Celestia the document. "I've been told you haven't signed this yet so I decided to give it to you in person. Now let's sign it and bring peace shall we?" Crimson said

"I'm not signing this. The reason we went to war is to prove my sister that her vision is wrong."

"No the reason why we went…" Crimson paused and thought about. It's confusing how this war started. As confusing as how ponies can use guns. "It doesn't matter who or what started it. What's important is that you sign this. Luna really wants to make peace so she can see her big sister."

"Well she should've thought of that before she went to war." Crimson lifted is gun up and pointed at Celestia. Everypony in the room gasped. "You're signing that thing or else."

"Or else what. You're in no position to defy your princess."

"I'm in every position to defy you. I've lost good ponies in this war. Everypony lost good ponies in this war and you're just going to sit back so you can rub it Lunas face. That's all this war is about. Simply to spite your sister well no I want peace, everypony wants peace and we are going to get it one way or another." At that point Crimsons squad pointed their guns at Celestia. Celestia was forced to sign it. "Thank you. That wasn't so hard now was it? Now you can believe in whatever you want."

"To be honest that did feel good knowing that the war is over. I can't wait to see my sister again."

"And she feels the same." Crimson said with a smile and lead his squad out. Peace returned to Equestria.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Royal guards lined up in rows of two with a big gap in the middle for a big march. It stretched all the way to Canterlot. Everypony in Equestria was lined up behind them the guards just waiting to look at the escort of Princess Luna coming back to her sister. The ponies escorting her were Twilight on the right front, Crimson on the left front, Fluttershy on the right back although she's very nervous about it and Rainbow Dash on the left back. When Luna came out of the castle along with her escort there was loud clapping and cheering. Luna wasn't expecting that. She thought because everypony thought that she started the war it there would be booing or at least silence. But it was as if it was a great celebration which it was. Eventually they made to Canterlot, slowly but they made it. The doors opened as if they were automatic but in fact ponies from the other side opened it. More guards were guiding the way to the throne where Celestia was. When they got in a big cheer went up as the doors flung open and Luna and the escorts walked in. They went up the steps and Crimson and Rainbow Dash stood to the right side where there were spaces empty for them to go in. Twilight and Fluttershy did the same on the left. Luna and Celestia looked at each other for about two or three seconds and then started hugging and tears fell down from their eyes. A big cheer went up and Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had tears streaming down their faces while they were watching and Crimson shed a tear or two. Celestia and Luna stopped hugging and announced. "Equestria has been reunited!" A loud cheer went up that could be heard on the other side of the world. Everypony was so happy. They started hugging, crying and dancing or doing all three at once! It was a magical occasion that no-pony in Equestria should forget. But all things will go down in some dusty history book that no-pony will pick up unless they've been asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Crimson never fully retired from the army, he just didn't live in the army anymore. He will re-join if another war broke out but it was very unlikely so he would live a peaceful life in PonyVille with his new friends Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Spike. He couldn't ask for better friends or a better life. He had trouble fitting into civilian life in fact he still had his most trusted assault rifle, sidearm and his most trusted bayonet. But he did better than other ponies who returned from the war. Some couldn't even fit in that they remained in the army which may sound crazy but sometimes civilian life is just too peaceful to be true. Unless you live in PonyVille and are friends with Twilight and her friends. Crimson loved going on the adventures they go on but his mind is still clouded by what he did. Rainbow Dash grew a fond of him. She loved hanging around him because he's really hard to beat in a race. He's the first pony who has beaten her but it's more of a 70-30 percent chance of him winning. Sometimes Rainbow Dash wins as well but he's never a sore loser about it or a sore winner. Sometimes Rainbow Dash gets carried away and she does become a sore winner but that doesn't bother Crimson at all. He just smiles and rolls his eyes and says. "Bet you can't beat me a second time." With the response always.

"Oh I bet I can." Although Crimson does like to read as well and sometimes goes to Twilights library to find some books that he likes but Rainbow Dash isn't worried. Twilight's in love with Flash Sentry but no-pony knows why except for Crimson who goes into the portal with her. Crimson also likes caring for the animals. He's very patient especially with Fluttershy and is always happy to help out. On the farm Crimson occasionally makes delivers but is always happy to help buck some apples if he has any time on his hands which he usually does. Crimson often needs repairs on his uniform because he wears it most of the time to make him feel like he still belongs in the army so he goes to Rarity to repair it. He can repair it himself but Rarity can do it faster. Crimson insists on giving her money for her work but she declines it saying that for her friends she'd be happy to do it for free. He sometimes visits his friends in other parts of Equestria but they more or less come to him in Equestria where he would introduce them to his friends and then talk to them in his house while Pinkie Pie secretly makes them a party to celebrate them. They never talk about the war anymore more just about politics and what's going on at their end on Equestria. It's hard to talk about something you wish you could forget instantly like it never happened. When Twilight versed Lord Tirek Crimson was right by her side helping her. More of a distraction then anything to Tirek. Before Twilight got her castle Crimson knew that Twilight felt like she did nothing to help Equestria but pointed out to her that she's only young and that it's good of them that they aren't giving you such important roles because it would probably be a big strain on her. Crimson would have been right in most cases but Twilight was a natural at being the Princess of Friendship. It's unknown what Crimsons Element of Harmony is. He has many aspects like kindness, loyalty, honesty and generosity but those roles have already been taken. Some ponies have thought that he should be the Element of Noble. But destiny decides that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's surprising how fate and destiny works. No-pony ever even thought that Crimson would become an element. Even the ponies who thought what element he could be thought it would never happen. Sergeant Crimson Fury, Element of Noble. The 7th element. Quite remarkable, Crimson is the perfect match for this element but there are times where he just feels like he doesn't fit in with anypony. Most ponies have never experienced what he has but he knows that other ponies have suffered worse than he has and he knows he can't mope around like that but sometimes he can't even leave the house without getting upset or even thinking that everypony in the area is the enemy. Yes war has tortured him so much that he could potentially kill everypony in the area. Common sense is what stops him. But sometimes common sense can break.

3 years later

Queen Chrysalis has a plan to break the ponies apart with chemical warfare. But it's so complicated that not even the scientist developing this know what they're developing. This will devastate Equestria and leave the Changelings unharmed. All tests have failed to leave the changelings unharmed but Queen Chrysalis is getting impatient and wants to release it ASAP. The changelings are worried about the affects it could have on their troops. Not even knowing what the symptoms are makes them think that there are no physical symptoms so they won't know when one of their troops will catch it but they can't defy their queen.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In the darkness somepony coughed. "Who was it?" Twilight asked. Silence answered back. "Who?!" Twilight's horn started glowing barely illuminating the dark, cramped room. Rainbow Dash watched as Twilight glared to each of her friends. Crimson stood at the barricaded window with his pistol ready pretending he didn't notice. In truth he was frightened but he needed to stay calm to make sure no-pony freaks out. Pinkie Pie stared at the door with unblinking eyes which freaked everypony out except Crimson. He was doing almost the same at the window. On the rooms only bed laid Rarity and Applejack. Rarity had her head burrowed in Applejacks shoulder. Rainbow Dash thought it was probably due to everyponies hair not being washed in days and the smell of BO that filled the room. Or more likely she was scared of the situation and just tried to hide in Applejacks shoulder. Twilight finally turned to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy who were embracing as it was the only comfort they had in the room. Fluttershy began to shutter and Rainbow Dash barely found her voice. "What does it matter?" Twilight became irritated.

"Get serious Dash. It's better that five of us get through than none of us. Coughing is the only warning we get."

Couldn't we…um…wait and see? It could be just dust or a cold. Please?" Fluttershy whispered. I really wish we could risk it, Fluttershy." Twilight said her voice softening. "But there's no going back when it reaches the final stage. You saw what happened out there. Do you really want that happening in here?"

"She's right sugarcube." Applejack started to speak. "It's not contagious until the end. We got to make a choice one death or seven." Applejack turned to Crimson. "I'm sure Crimson would agree." Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth. The way she did when there was a decision that was made she wasn't sure of during the war. "Isn't there anyway that can be done? Can't you use your magic to cure it, stop it, slow it down?" Her voice became a tearful whisper "Anything?" Twilight shook her head. "Not even the princess can cure it. She can only contain outbreaks if they do happen in any other part of Equestria. Every carrier has to die. That's the only way anypony can be saved. You know that Dash, why are you stalling?" Rainbow Dash opened and closed her mouth trying to say something but no words came out. Fluttershy suddenly sounded confident. "It was me, I coughed." Rainbow Dash's cough hit the ground. She turned to Fluttershy, eyes wide in shock and horror. "It's okay. I couldn't live with myself if any of you died. It's better this way." Rainbow Dash just shook her head with tears streaming down her face. All she could let out was "No." Applejack started to speak. "Her minds made up, she said she coughed and we got to go with it."

"B… H… How can we… how is she going…" Rainbow Dash trailed off. Twilight sighed and looked at the ground, afraid of what she is going to say next. "Crimson has the only weapon and he's not moving and I'm not trained in combat magic, even if I were it can't be me. It has to be you Dash."

"wha… why me?" Rainbow Dash began to cry more. Twilight looked away towards the window. "I know you well enough to know that you couldn't stand aside and let one of us lay a hoof on one of your fillyfriends. Maybe deep inside of you, you know that it's necessary to keep everypony else alive but your emotions and friendship get the better of you. Think about it, it has to be done but would you really let any…" Twilight couldn't finish when Rainbow Dash interrupted. "You're right." Rainbow Dash said, her voice getting hard and cold like the Crimson does sometimes when he thinks about the war. Applejack spoke "Fluttershy just sit your head up against that wall over there. It'll be mi…mi…" Applejack choked back tears. Crimson wasn't watching. He hasn't even blinked. "Quicker" Twilight finished Applejacks sentence. Fluttershy did as instructed. "I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash." Twilight said. "If it were any other way…" Twilight couldn't finish her sentence. Rainbow Dash looked over her shoulder and looked right in the eyes of Fluttershy. "I'm sorry, I love you. I'm so sorry." Rainbow Dash said with tears. Fluttershy replied with her voice shaking. "I love you too. And I forgive you. Just promise me that when this is over somepony will take care of the animals." Rainbow Dash nodded and whispered. "I promise." Rainbow Dash took aim. One buck, just like one bullet to the head and it will all be over. Time in the army and years of running and kicking clouds had given Rainbow Dash the extra strength she needed. She reared up on her front legs, brought all her strength to her back legs and kicked. Her legs connected with Fluttershys head creating a sickening thud with even more sickening blood pouring onto Rainbow Dashs legs. There was a moan that quickly followed with another kick, and another, and another until the moaning stopped. Rainbow Dash put her hooves down. She started to shake, her eyes were wide open and her heart was almost beating out of her chest. Her legs were covered in blood and began to clot. She wondered if her coat would be stained and always be blood red for her deed. She started to cry silently. Silence reigned.

In the darkness, somepony coughed. What followed the cough was movement in the darkness. Fast movement and then the safety catch of a gun. Twilight's horn started to glow barely illuminating the dark room. The light focused on Crimson who had his gun pointed at Rarity's head. The reason why he didn't shoot was because he didn't know if he was going to shoot Applejack or Rarity. Rarity looked up and saw the barrel of the gun and retreated her head into Applejacks shoulder. Twilight and Rainbow Dash gapped open their mouths in shock. BANG! On bullet through Rarity's head and it was over. Blood spurted on Applejacks shoulder and across Crimsons face. Crimson didn't flinch. The room was like that for a few more seconds and then he pointed the gun at Applejacks head, then Rainbow Dash, then Twilight, then Pinkie who was only watching the door, afraid what might confront her if she turned around and then Crimson retreated back to the window. Holding the same stance as before he left like nothing happened.

Just a few hours until morning. Then everypony in the room can see what happened clearly. The window was barricaded very good but allowed some light in for comfort and so everypony knew that 24 hours have past. The sun started to rise and when it did two ponies dressed in royal guards armour landed on the ground. They walked around making sure it was safe and signalled for another pony to come down. Two more royal guards followed by princess Celestia. "Princess Celestia?" Crimson said too loud.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked. Everypony in the room turned towards Crimson. "Celestia is outside." Crimson said then a voice loud and in Celestias voice came out saying they have the cure for the cough and everypony need to come out. Crimson thought that was weird that the princess would even come to try and cure them. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack tore down the barricade of the door and raced out. Crimson told them to wait but they didn't hear over the excitement. Crimson stayed in the room watching outside as his remaining pony friends raced out to meet everypony. Then, for less than a split second Crimson saw something. It was only for less than 10 milliseconds and he hadn't slept in almost a week but he was sure he saw something. Crimson raced outside.

5 weeks before

Changelings disguised as weather ponies carried around clouds with whatever the gas was in them. When the time was right they would buck the clouds and release the gas. They were there before everypony was awake. At least they thought they were. A green pony wearing a slouch hat was wondering around the village and continuously looked up at the sky at them. He was curious to know why they were up so early so he flew up to the clouds where there was a house. The Changelings were watching him as he flew up and knocked on the door of the house. A blue pony with a rainbow mare came to the front door and wanted to know why the green pony was up at this God-forsaken hour. The green pony said something out of hearing distance and nodded towards the Changelings who thought their cover was broken. "I don't know why they're awake now." The blue pony said. The green pony said something then turned around and started walking towards them. "G'day. I hope you're keeping track of the time because its 0600 right now, why are you up so early?" The green pony said to them. One of the changelings panicked and bucked his cloud. A canister dropped to the ground and exploded on impact with a light green smoke come out of it. Crimson flew down to see if the ponies were okay. They were just coughing slightly but that soon turned to violent coughs and dropped to the ground. Crimson reacted by flying straight to his house and grabbing eight gas masks including one for himself. He quickly moved through PonyVille giving each of his friends a mask. The Changelings changed back to their original form and there was complete panic in PonyVille. Not just from the gas or fear of a Changeling attack but something else. Something weird. Luckily Crimson had gotten his weapons before he left and was ready to face whatever was he was going to face. His friends followed quickly behind but none of them were prepared for this. Ponies were coming back from the dead and weren't just bitting ponies like zombies but absolutely tearing the flesh off of them and ripping them apart with their bare hooves. It was a total frenzy and Crimson started firing shots. It was like the ponies had developed super pony strength because they teared trough everything and one bullet didn't do anything. Blood spurted out from the bullet hole but they shrugged it off like it was nothing. They eventually found some sort of cottage and ended up in a small room with nothing in it except a window. Crimson looked outside and he could see that the ponies he shot were dying of blood loss as well as being shot in the head. "Right." Crimson said, turning away from the window. "We need to barricade that door and this window but we also need food if we're going to be staying here."

"My farm should have all the apples we could ever want." Applejack said "Good. Rainbow Dash take this pistol and go with Applejack and Rarity and get those apples." Crimson said. The three of them nodded, turned around and ran out the door. "Twilight help me go through the rooms and see if we can find anything." Twilight nodded knowing he probably has more experience with survival than she does. "Pinkie and Fluttershy, guard the door." Fluttershy hesitated but Pinkie just bounced towards the door with no worries. They were in luck. The cottage maybe small but they found a room with wood, nails, hammers, a bit of food and a bed. It must have been a construction workers house before this. The other room was better protected so Twilight and Crimson carried everything to the other room. Well Twilight just teleported it all in and Crimson had to run back. Eventually Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity came back with buckets full of apples that should last them about a few months. Crimson barricaded the front door and rigged it so that they would know if anypony got in they could have a chance to escape. Then he barricade the door in the room they were staying in and finally the window. The front door was rigged so that outsiders would get blown to pieces and the ponies inside could just move it if they had to get out that way. Crimson watched the window. He was down to his last mag in his M16 with only three bullets left but he didn't have much in his pistol either.

4 weeks later

Everypony now knows that it's the cough that gives the only warning if one was infected. Everypony found that out when a loud cough was heard in a house next to them. It took 2 hours but other ponies started coughing as if it were contagious and then there were moans. Next there were screams then more moans and then silence. Dead silence. Another pony outside was helping another who was coughing and then the other pony started coughing they fell to the ground and then rose up again with moans. Crimson put them down with two bullets in his M16 but hit one of them in the leg. The one who was hit in the leg just dragged it around as it wondered around aimlessly and finally died of blood loss. The cough is what a lot of ponies called it but it honestly didn't matter to Crimson what it was called as long as it was eradicated. Loud bumps were heard at the front door as if somepony was knocking very slowly. BUMP, BUMP, BUMP. Everypony pony shot up until it quieten down. Crimson couldn't sleep after that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Present time

Crimson burst through the front door and leapt into the air with his pistol in hand. He tackled Celestia to the ground and pointed his gun at her. Celestia changed from her to Queen Chrysalis and finally to Chrysalis. "How did you know it was me?!" She asked.

"Not important." Crimson said. Chrysalis growled and Crimson was about to shoot her when rough hooves dragged him away. The royal guards changed into Changelings and was holding him down. Crimson had dropped his gun and Chrysalis flew high in the air making sure she was heard. "I am here to make Equestria a better place and get rid of this awful disease." She said. Crimson answered back.

"Why would you like to get rid of a disease you started?" "Because, so they don't affect my troops when they get it. I've got the cure you know. So be nice to your queen." "Celestia is my leader." Crimson said. The gun was right there in front of everypony but none of them knew how to fire it. Except Rainbow Dash who was cautious about taking it. Finally she rolled in and grabbed it. She stood up and shot the Changelings and then aimed it at Chrysalis. More Changelings appeared and Crimson told them to make a run for it and everypony scattered. Most of the ponies who were infected died out. Very few remained but Celestia was still to release them. Yet the hole Chrysalis made when she decided to pop in for a visit was the place where they could escape back to Canterlot. Unfortunately most ponies couldn't fly out and were stuck in there while Crimson, Twilight and Rainbow Dash carried Pinkie and Applejack to Canterlot to tell them that the Changelings had just declared war.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The ponies burst through door breathless trying to say that the Changelings had attacked PonyVille but everypony was speaking at the same time and had brief pauses because they were out of breath. Eventually Crimson caught his breath and calmed down and started to tell the story slowly. Celestia listened and told her royal guards that they are at war with the Changelings. The guard ran out of the castle and went off to tell his comrades. One of them will tell the army. Crimson set off to the base where the army was with the intention of joining again. "You can't, you've retired." Twilight said.

"I never fully retired. If there was another war on which there is well I had the intention of re-joining the army. Gotta do my bit." Crimson replied. There was no stopping him. So he set off. Because he was in the army once he didn't have to go through training again. They just slapped on a uniform, gave him a gun and sent him on his way. Twilight and her friends wanted to protect their friend so they went off with him but never joined the army. "It's your funeral." He said. "But it would be nice to have some company." Rainbow Dash still had her uniform but didn't keep her gun so she put that on along with her helmet.

Crimson didn't see a lot of action during the first three months of the war and the war is nearing its end. The Changelings weren't prepared for such a strong defence from Celestia and Luna. They were expecting that they could walk over both of them. The battle for PonyVille was the major battle. PonyVille kept on changing hooves. The Changelings controlled it for a while despite strong attacks from the ponies. Finally PonyVille was in the hands of the ponies but it didn't take long before the Changelings took it back. The ponies attacked again and this time it was a stalemate in the village. With all the battles PonyVille was almost just rubble. Hardly anything stood even Twilights castle was just a pile of rubble. After everything that happened, both sides were about to give up until finally the ponies gained the upper hoof and drove the Changelings away. A lot of casualties for just a pile of rubble. It took ages for PonyVille to rebuild in fact after three months PonyVille still has only 60 percent built.

Crimson, Twilight and her friends had landed in a forest where they are supposed to be on a scout mission to try and find more information on where they live and the environment. Instead they ran into a bunch of Changelings who started chasing them through the forest from which they came.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They zigzagged through the forest but they couldn't shake them. They can't fly because the trees cloud the sky but this didn't bother the Changelings who land right next to them at such a velocity that they form craters and dirt rans upon them. Despite these efforts none of the Changelings could catch them. Crimson, Twilight and her friends landed in a cliff overhang where they took cover and caught their breath. "Right." Crimson started. "I'll create a distraction while the four of you run to safety. Keep running until you get into our territory."

"No! No-pony gets left behind!" Twilight says.

"There's no time to argue. I'll provide the distraction you need." Crimson replied. All four didn't know what to do. They didn't know whether to start running or stay where they were. "Well. What are you waiting for? Go!" everypony started running but Rainbow Dash stopped. She started to have tears running down her face. "I love you she says." Crimson was a little embarrassed by this and only managed a nod. "Okay. Just go now." Crimson said. Rainbow Dash turned around and started running. She still had tears running down her face and was a little embarrassed by what she had said but knew he wasn't going to be alive long enough. Twilight and her friends managed to get 500 metres away then Crimson jumped up and fired his gun to draw attention to him. He started running in the other direction where he looped around the Changelings and started running back to their land. Bad mistake if he was trying to stay alive because he got himself cornered. Changelings came from every direction. They changed their form to look like Crimson. "Good." He thought to himself. "I can use this to my advantage." He side stepped a Changeling coming towards him from behind and hit it over the head with his rifle butt and shot it. He started shooting into the crowd of Changelings who didn't flinch when some hit their friends. They just fell to the ground and another took their place. They piled up. Some of them tripped over their dead friends and became dead on top of them. Eventually Crimson ran out of ammo in his rifle and took out his sidearm. It was no use. Piles upon piles of Changelings bit the bullets and fell and another took its place. It was looking like a losing battle for Crimson and he ran out of ammo in his pistol and used his bayonet which would only get him so far. But the Changelings looked like him so eventually they got confused and started attacking each other. Even Crimson got confused into thinking he was just fighting himself over and over again. Eventually, all the Changelings were dead and Crimson just stood on a pile of dead bodies.

This isn't war.

It's slaughter.

"Poor bastards." Crimson said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Twilight and what's left of her friends are still running through the woods. It's dark, cold and they're lost. When they think they are safe they stop running and catch their breath. "You think Crimson… got out of there." Rainbow Dash asked. "Unlikely. You saw how many there were. We were lucky to escape ourselves." Twilight said.

"But he will be remembered." Applejack added.

"Applejack is right. As long as we're alive he will be remembered."

"Which may not be for long." An anonymous voice added that came from the sky. "You fools don't know where you are going don't you." The voice added. The four ponies looked at the sky and the trees parted revealing Chrysalis. "Where are we then?" Applejack asked.

"Right back where you started." Chrysalis answered. Changelings appeared out of the undergrowth and surrounded them. "Fortunately for you I like taking prisoners now." Chrysalis added.

Crimson wondered around in the forest aimlessly. The trees clouded the sky making it difficult to know where the moon is. The time on Crimsons watch says its 0200 hours but that doesn't help with no moon. He doesn't know whether or not he's walking around in circles. Everything looks the same despite him being able to know even the smallest detail. But this is a good thing. This means he is most likely not walking in circles but this comes with doubt. It's hard to notice anything in the dark. He can barely anything beyond two metres. "Lost? Just like your friends." A voice came from above. Crimson instinctively turned around and looked at the sky. He heard flapping of wings and then feet land on the ground. His gun followed the sounds. And dark figure walked towards him and then a glow from the horn illuminated the area. Crimson didn't say anything. He just had his gun ready to fire. His pistol still had ammo in it that he was saving for emergencies but very little. A little more than half a mag left. "I get the message that you don't want somepony to guide the way for you." She said. Crimson didn't answer there was no need. "Whether you want to come with or not. I've got something that you may want. Unless you're selfish." She said. Crimson lowered his gun. "What is it?" He asked. Follow me and I'll show you. And don't think about running away or they'll be another surprise that I don't want to have to show you." Crimson and Chrysalis started walking silently. Crimson was show he could see dark figures watching him. And was even more sure when they started to move. Chrysalis saw him looking around. "Remember what I said. Don't make a run for it."

"There's something watching us, following us." Chrysalis looked around. The figures disappeared when the light was about to shine on them. "It's just the bushes and trees." She growled at him. And again started walking in silence. Crimson saw the figures reappear but stopped looking around. Instead just focused his mind on what he thought Chrysalis wanted to show him so much. Surely it must be important and not just like trying to show him where they live. What if it's to take him prisoner? Surely not. He can easily make a run for it. Those figures aren't Changelings because they looked like they didn't want Chrysalis looking at them. But then there's the possibility that it's a trick to see if he'd run for it. Maybe it's his friends. Small chance but they would've reached the outskirts of PonyVille by now. But what if they weren't heading that direction. Crimson got lost so there's a bigger possibility that they got lost because they don't have as good of sense of direction like him. "How many did you kill?" Chrysalis asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I wasn't counting. Maybe like a thousand, two thousand. Again I wasn't counting but I know they took all my ammo."

"Then why were you pointing your gun at me?" Chrysalis asked. "More just to scare you away if you're a hostile." Crimson answered. "You still have your bayonet?" She asked. "Umm…yes." Crimson answered. This made Chrysalis uneasy. At least his gun is out of ammo so she can dodge a knife.

They come to a castle which had a type of beacon coming from the roof. There was no cover for three hundred metres towards the castle so the figures had to wait until they went inside unless they wanted to show themselves there. It was surrounded by green lava that emitted an eerily green. It was so bright that Chrysalis could stop using her horn to light the way. Guards stood at the gate at attention. "What's the castles name?" Crimson asked.

"That's none of your business and this isn't what I wanted to show you." Chrysalis answered becoming angry. She stood at the base of a spiral staircase that led to a bridge which led to her throne that was surrounded by the green lava.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Why did you bring me here?" Crimson asked. Changeling guards blocked the exit. Chrysalis was lifted into the air by a platform that went up three metres in the air. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were lifted into the air by smaller platforms that were two metres higher than Chrysalis. They were too weak to even move. "Do you want your friends back?" Chrysalis asked. Crimson pulled out his pistol. "Don't waste my time by trying to scare me." She said. Changelings came from both sides and were ready to take the bullet for Chrysalis. Chrysalis flew up to the bridge leading to her throne and using her magic, moved the four weak ponies with her. The Changelings flew down and guarded the bridge. "To get them back do what I say and lower your weapon." Chrysalis said. Crimson didn't lower his gun. Four Changelings. Crimson can take them out and still have ammo left. Chrysalis was shocked to find that there was still bullets in his gun. He lied to her. Crimson started running up the stairs. "I'd slow down if I were you." Chrysalis said grabbing Applejack with her magic. "Lower your weapons or one of your friends gets it." Crimson stopped and looked. He slowly went up the stairs but he didn't let go of his weapons. Chrysalis chocked Applejack to death and let go of her. She fell to the ground lifeless. "You bitch!" Crimson said.

I'd be careful what you say Crimson." Chrysalis said. "Because next, it's Twilight." Just at that moment Celestia with five SAS members flew through the roof which was completely open. The Changelings didn't build a roof over Chrysalis' throne. Chrysalis grabbed Twilight with her magic and hung her over the edge of the bridge. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie gathered enough strength to get behind the protection of the SAS and Celestia. "Let Twilight go." Celestia said.

"Or what?" Chrysalis replied. "You can't stop me without Twilight falling to her death. You can't do shit."

"Put her down bitch!" One of the SAS members said. Crimson managed to get to the top of the stairs and saw what was happening. He pointed his gun at Chrysalis. "Let her go." He said. His voice icy. Chrysalis didn't even reply. She knew she was beaten but wasn't going down without a fight. Crimson knew that if he killed her Twilight would die as well. Crimson lowered his gun to Chrysalis' leg and shot. Chrysalis fell with blood oozing out and screaming. She let go of Twilight when she hit the ground. The time between the bullet hitting Chrysalis and her letting go of Twilight gave Celestia a chance to react and saved Twilight by teleporting her back to her side. Crimson pointed his gun at Chrysalis' head and was about to shoot but Chrysalis knocked the gun out his hoof using her magic. Crimson pulled out his bayonet and started running towards her. Chrysalis tried knocking the bayonet out of his hoof but Crimson dodged and tackled her. Crimson tried stabbing Chrysalis but she moved out of the way and managed to stand up despite her wounded leg. Crimson tried to stab her again but Chrysalis dodged again and got in front of Crimsons face. She knocked the bayonet out his hand and Crimson tackled her again. They engaged in hoof to hoof combat. Using every advantage they could to beat each other up. Rainbow Dash got to Crimsons gun and tried aiming it at Chrysalis but couldn't shoot. Crimson and Chrysalis were rolling around and Rainbow Dash couldn't risk hitting Crimson. Chrysalis shoved Crimson back but Crimson stopped himself. Twilight used her magic to get Crimsons bayonet but Crimson had already tried to tackle Chrysalis and started rolling around again. Crimson was shoved back again. "Crimson!" Twilight yelled as she threw the bayonet towards Crimson. It stopped before it hit him in the hoof. He grabbed it and started running towards Chrysalis again using his wings to gather speed and started to try and stab her again. Chrysalis managed to get on top of Crimson but Crimson kicked her off and Chrysalis was in a daze. When she recovered it was too late. Crimson ran up to her and stabbed her in the throat. Blood started rushing into her lungs and out of her throat as well as the precious air she needed. She started suffocating. Crimson turned around and bucked her off and she fell into the lava. Crimson turned around and watched as she burnt in the lava.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Crimson is still staring at the lava.

No-pony says anything.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asks.

"Yes." Crimson replied.

"You don't look like it." Twilight says.

"I'm fine." Crimson said in an angry, cold voice. Crimson turns around and heads for the stairs. Everypony watches him. Crimson starts down the stairs.

"Wait!" Rainbow Dash yells and goes after him. Crimson stops but doesn't turn around. "You know how I said I love you." Rainbow Dash said a few drops of tears ran down her face.

"Yeah." Crimson says.

"I don't love just as a friend but as a coltfriend if you know what I mean." Rainbow Dash says. Crimson turns his head slightly so he can see Rainbow Dash out of the corner of his eye.

"Why me?" He asks. "Of all the ponies you choose a cold hearted killer."

"You're not a killer. You're doing your job. Plus I was in the army. You seem to forget that. I was with you. I know your pain." She says.

"You know a little bit of what I'm going through." Crimson said.

"You're a hero." Rainbow Dash says.

"I'm no hero." Crimson said turning his head back and lowering it. "I'm a stallion doing his job. I'm just protecting Equestria. The ponies who gave up their lives are the real heroes."

"But you're my hero." Rainbow Dash said. Crimson raised his head and turned around. The next thing he knew Rainbow Dash was kissing him. His eyes were wide open at first but then closed them softly and started crying while he was kissing. Rainbow Dash backed away and had heaps of tears coming from her eyes and everypony started crying as well. Crimson just let out his painful tears. He hadn't been able to that for years. Not since he was so little he could hardly remember a thing. He had to stay strong but now he wanted nothing more than to let those past painful years out. It felt good to get it out. Rainbow Dash could see that he was very upset and started embracing him. Crimson held Rainbow Dash tightly letting go of his painful memories. He finally stopped and turned around and headed for the exit with Rainbow Dash next to him and behind him Twilight, Celestia, Pinkie Pie and the SAS squad.

They were about to exit the forest when one of the ponies from the SAS squad mentioned that the sun should be up by now. Celestia realised she almost forgot to raise the sun and started raising it. The sky was orange as the sun rose and the dew on the leaves and plants sparkled as the sun shone upon them. Crimson stopped and held Rainbow Dash to his side and said. "It's beautiful."

 **THE END**


End file.
